My Little Pony Established 1983
My Little Pony Established 1983, also identified by the hashtag #ESTIn83, is a sub-branch of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic merchandise and series of animated shorts debuted by Hasbro at the 2018 San Diego Comic-Con to commemorate the My Little Pony franchise's 35th anniversary. Shorts OG 1986 Theme Song OG 1986 Theme Song is the first short in the Established 1983 series of animated shorts, uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel on July 22, 2018. It is the original opening sequence for the My Little Pony 'n Friends 1986 animated television series, the music and lyrics of which would serve as the basis for the theme song in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Twilight Sparkle Attempts a Rubik's Cube Twilight Sparkle Attempts a Rubik's Cube is the second short in the Established 1983 series of animated shorts, uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel on July 23, 2018. In this short, Twilight Sparkle attempts to solve a Rubik's Cube. This short mainly reuses animation and dialogue from Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, Too Many Pinkie Pies, Lesson Zero, MMMystery on the Friendship Express, Feeling Pinkie Keen, and The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows. Pinkercise w/ Pinkie Pie! Pinkercise w/ Pinkie Pie! is the third short in the Established 1983 series of animated shorts, uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel on July 24, 2018. In this short, Pinkie Pie teaches "Surf", "Turf", "Limelight", and "Flashdancer" in an aerobics class. Save Equestria from Lord Tirek!! Save Equestria from Lord Tirek!! is the fourth short in the Established 1983 series of animated shorts, uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel on July 26, 2018. It is a parody of 8-bit side-scrolling platformer video games such as Super Mario Bros. and Sonic the Hedgehog. Foal House Foal House is the fifth short in the Established 1983 series of animated shorts, uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel on July 28, 2018. It is a parody of the theme song and opening sequence for the 1987 sitcom Full House, "Everywhere You Look". Do the Moonwalk, Ponies! Do the Moonwalk, Ponies! is the sixth short in the Established 1983 series of animated shorts, uploaded to the official Hasbro YouTube channel on August 9, 2018. It is a music video from the twenty-fourth episode of season one of My Little Pony 'n Friends, "Bright Lights - Part 4", performed by Night Shade and the Shadowettes, whose G4 counterparts Knight Shade—not to be confused with "Rhythm / Night Shade"—& the Shadowettes are mentioned on page 13. Other media Retro versions of Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Spike were made available playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game on July 11, 2018. From July 22-28, 2018, Hasbro promoted "Retro Week" on various social media platforms with 80s-inspired images of the Mane Six and—exclusively unveiled in partnership with Screen Rant—parodies of famous 1980s films. Merchandise The My Little Pony Established 1983 Greatest Hits set was released exclusively at the 2018 San Diego Comic-Con. It includes '80s-themed brushable figures and collector cards of Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. A set of enamel pins was also released exclusively at the 2018 San Diego Comic-Con. The set includes pins of Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and the Established 1983 logo. Gallery My Little Pony Established 1983 Greatest Hits set.jpg My Little Pony Established 1983 Greatest Hits packaging.jpg MLP SDCC 2018 enamel pin pack by Rockie Davies.jpg Retro Ponies promotion MLP mobile game.png MLP Retro Week - Pop Princess Twilight.png MLP Retro Week - Glam Rock Dash.png MLP Retro Week - Phabulous Pinkie Pie.png MLP Retro Week E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial parody poster.png MLP Retro Week Indiana Jones parody poster.png MLP Retro Week Back to the Future parody poster.png References Category:Animated shorts Category:Merchandise